


The Anniversary Present

by MissAnonWrites



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: All the Loki's, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, MMF threesome, Naughtiness, Smut, loving smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnonWrites/pseuds/MissAnonWrites
Summary: The reader (female) and Loki have been married 5 years. Loki gives her a present. Of the rude variety.Caution for swearing, scenes of a sexual nature. No violence, bondage, pain, or triggers. Just pure smut.And MULTIPLE LOKI'S!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story from the vaults I wanted to share on A03

I woke with a start, practically shrieking, as I felt a cool tongue lapping between my legs. My eyes flew open in shock and I hoarsely called out to my husband, ‘“Loki!“, while quickly reaching a hand down to pat his head. However he was propped up next to me on his side, the bed sheet draping lazily across his torso, his green eyes gazing at me while he smiled sleepily. He leaned in to kiss me chastely, and all i could do was struggle and push back from him. “Loki, what the hell?” I peer under the sheet down at my naked body and see a copy of him between my legs.

“Happy anniversary, darling,” Loki kisses me again warmly, his copy still laving at me below. “I wanted to give you something to remember". He tugs gently at locks of my hair, and looks at me thoughtfully. “Please relax".

I relax back and let my arms fall behind my head onto the pillow with a sigh, and Loki shifts so his face is hovering above mine, gently stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. The copy circles his tongue around my clit, and I feel the tip of his finger edging my entrance, teasing me.

I gasp, and Loki merely strokes my hair, as if to calm me.

I feel his hand trail lightly across my ribs, brushing up and down soothingly, and he nuzzles his nose next to mine, looking searchingly into my eyes. “I love watching you like this,“ he whispers, and sweetly kisses along my jaw.

I writhe under him, my hips shifting in time with the copy’s tongue, and as he strokes at my clit, I feel his finger slip fully inside of me, illiciting a squeak from me. Loki chuckles, his breath tickling my throat.

The copy slightly curls his finger to touch my favourite spot, and starts sliding his finger in and out of me, his tongue flatly gliding across my folds. Loki kisses me fully on the mouth, letting his lips linger on mine as he slowly pulls away, his breath hitching a little. I gasp and gaze deep into Loki’s eyes, watching him bite his lip.

Loki turns slightly, to look back at the copy in between my legs, then looks back at me cheekily.

"You do know…,"he begins, letting his face dip down towards my breast, "…that I can feel everything…,” I can feel his breath over my nipple, “…that the copy does.” His soft lips take my nipple into his mouth, and he sucks gently, my back arching and I practically scream.

“Loki, this is too much,” I babble, watching him tenderly suckling at my breast, his fingers softly trailing over my other breast, while the copy continues to lick and finger me in tandem.

“Mmm,” Loki growls, looking up at me with hooded eyes, “nothing is too much for my queen.“ He brushes his teeth fleetingly across my nipple, then nips at the underside of my breast playfully. “And you have no idea what it feels like to suckle you, be inside you, and taste you whilst looking in your eyes.”

My core clenches at his words, clamping around the copy’s finger, and Loki chuckles darkly, trailing his nose along my ribs towards my hip bone.

The copy then begins to slide a second finger inside of me, very slowly, edging me open tentatively, letting me adjust. I catch my breath, and lower one hand to stroke his hair, whilst patting Loki’s head with the other.

Loki shifts down the bed a little, crawling feline-like over my leg, settling close to the copy, just watching the copy entering and licking me.

I honestly don’t know where to look. The copy’s eyes are steadily on me, as his face dips and shifts between my legs. Yet Loki looks so beautiful next to him, his eyes wide as he watches ‘himself’ pleasure me. Then if I just let my gaze relax and take in both of them, I feel overwhelmed.

Loki nestles closer to the copy, their heads closer together, and Loki edges towards my crotch, the copy shifting to make room for him. The copy begins to probe a third finger into me, the width at my entrance feeling so full and welcome. I relax my muscles onto his fingers, and both the copy and Loki moan, both feeling the sensation. The copy licks just above my entrance, whilst Loki lowers his head to begin licking my clit. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” I mumble, practically catatonic, and Loki giggles silently whilst lapping in tandem with the copy. As his fingers gently fill me, the copy runs the tip of his tongue from the top of my entrance up towards my clit, where Loki is circling and sucking, and they begin slipping their tongues back and forth, back and forth, over my clit.

I grasp at the headboard behind me and my hips buck as I bend into an orgasm, my crotch rubbing into their mouths, feeling the copy’s fingers press gently at my g spot until I begin to come down.

“Holy crap,” I let my head fall to the side, my eyes seared shut, gulping my breaths, my chest heaving.

The two Loki’s move to let me settle. The copy then disappears, and my Loki crawls back up to kiss me softly on the corner of my mouth.

“Hey princess,” he softly says, almost sounding like a little boy.

I’m lost for words, and just lie there, watching the colour dots and lights behind my eyes.

I feel him nudge my temple with his forehead and he huffs a little, then mewls.

I giggle. “It’s okay baby…,“ I slur and open my eyes, turning to face him, and wrap my arms around his neck. All i can do is grin.

"Was that a good present?” Loki frowns slightly, dipping his head to kiss my collarbone.

“Oh god,” I close my eyes, and laugh. I hear Loki giggle next to me, his chest shaking slightly.

His lips are then at my ear.

“We are not finished yet, though. That was only the first part of your present.”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki pulls his head back to look at me, a slight look of concern on his face, his eyes full of love. “Are you ready? Or would you like a moment?”

I laugh and pull him into my arms. Post-orgasm cuddles are a definite necessity right now.

“Just hold me, Loki,” I smile, and feel his warm smooth skin next to mine as he rests on top of me, his weight carefully distributed onto his forearms either side of my shoulders.

We stay like that for a moment, stroking each others hair, and I run my fingers along his broad shoulders. His soft cheek nuzzles next to mine, and I listen to his gentle breathing.

“Do you really feel everything your copy feels?” I whisper, curious.

“Mmm hmm,” he muffles his reply into my neck.

“So if I kissed a copy it would be like kissing you?”

“Mmm hmm,”

I looked up at the ceiling, naughty thoughts running through my head.

“So if I slept with a copy, you’d feel it?”

I hear Loki chuckle against my skin. “I think you know how this works, love,”

“Just getting my facts straight,” I say innocently,and stroke his raven hair. “One more question, though,” I shift my head a little so i can kiss the top of his head.

I sigh and try to think of how to phrase this in the best way.

“Go on,” Loki whispers, and squeezes my waist.

“Okay…,” I swallow. “Say if… just say that maybe… if I was with you, and then maybe… at the same time… I was… erm… tasting a copy, would you feel twice as much pleasure on your… err… you-know-what?” I squirmed. 

“Hmmm,” Loki sighed softly, and trailed his hand across my side. He then shifted his face up so his lips could press a small kiss to my jaw. “Yes,” he breathed.

“Hmmm,” I murmured softly, and tried to regulate my breathing. I could feel my heart thrashing in my chest. The idea of giving Loki twice the pleasure, and the potential scenarios we could get into, was making me ache.

“What are you thinking?” Loki breathes, his eyes blazing as he gazes down at me, a smile playing on the corner of his mouth.

“I…. um..,” I stammer, shifting under him, not sure where to look.

He gently takes my wrists and kisses them with reverence.

“Your curiosity is one of the many reasons why I love you,” Loki murmurs next to my skin, and he reaches my hands back to press into the mattress, either side of my head. He leans down to kiss me gently on the mouth. I moan into him, my body writhing beneath him.

“Are you ready for the second part of your present?” He arches an eyebrow, and gives me a quick wink.

My mouth opens in a little gasp, and I nod shyly at him, excitement building in my blood. If the ‘first part’ of my present was anything to go by… what the heck would be coming next?

Loki releases my wrists and sits up, onto his heels, straddling me. He circles my hip bones with his thumbs, and looks at me with a soft smile. “Sit up,” he commands, and helps me shift so I am sitting on the pillow, my back against the headboard. He leans forward slightly, almost on all fours, and gives me a gentle kiss. I close my eyes and melt into him.

When I open my eyes, I see the copy has re-appeared, this time kneeling on the end of the bed behind Loki.

For some reason I feel a little shy, sitting naked with two pairs of green eyes gazing hungrily at me. I shift my gaze down a little, then look back at them again. Loki smiles softly at me, and quietly says, “We don’t have to, if you don’t want to”. With a flick of his wrist, the copy disappears behind him.

I reach out to pull Loki into a hug, and he rocks me gently in his arms. “I know it must be a little odd,” he says quietly into my hair.

“Overwhelming is probably a better term for it,” I smile, and relax into his arms.

“It’s just me. Only me. Everything the copy does is what I’m 'thinking’ it to do. Everything is says is my voice. Everything it feels, so do I.” He kisses the top of my head and squeezes me. “It helps me pleasure you even more.”

“I know,” I sigh faintly. “It certainly felt good, before…”

'Mmmm it certainly did,“ Loki murmurs, and shifts to nuzzle his nose by my ear, soothingly. His mouth opens to speak against my neck. I listen to him breathe, softly sighing as he exhales.

"I want to wind you up until you are clawing at me to give you release.”

I squeak in response.

He stifles a chuckle, and raises his head to gently press butterfly kisses along my eyebrow.

“Any. Which. Way. I. Can.” he whispers in between kisses. His mouth then trails to my ear, and he tucks my hair behind it with his fingers.

“I know you love to be teased,” he purrs and I grip him tightly, muttering his name under my breath.

“I know you love it when I draw your release out of you achingly slowly,”

I squirm, my core becoming heated as he drawls at my ear softly.

I feel his teeth gently run along my ear lobe, back and forth, and hear a low growl from the back of his throat.

“I’m going to suck myself for you.”

My eyes slam shut and my head rocks back, the words 'Oh shit!’ hammering through my brain. No, no, no, this is way too much. I also grin wildly, finding it almost unbearable to not laugh at such audacious words.

Loki holds my head still by cupping my cheek with his palm, and his thumb strokes close to my mouth. He smiles slyly, and the seriousness of his eyes makes my laughter quietly hush. Loki growls softly, and kisses me chastely on the cheek. “You can join in, if you want…,” his voice sounds so tentative, quiet, innocent and sweet, almost pleading, which makes this conversation even more unbearable.

“Loki, I…,” I don’t know what to say. What do you say? My core is throbbing and we haven’t done anything yet.

Loki looks down, then back up at me again, his eyes less desirous now, instead they appear a little wider, glassy, and hopeful.

“I want to please you.”

I gasp, and nod, reaching my hand to the back of his neck, to draw him close to me for a sweet kiss. “It’s only me,” he breathes against my lips, “I promise you, I can make the copy disappear at any time if you want, just say the word.”

With that, the copy appears at my left side. Loki shifts to my right, and the copy settles down beside me, resting his head on my thigh and curling his arm around my legs. I pet his hair softly, and he murmurs.

“You know I can feel you stroking my hair, can’t you,” Loki leans in to whisper. I giggle.

“What about this, then…,” I playfully poke the copy in the arm, and both the copy and Loki scoff a dramatic 'ouch!’

I laugh out loud, finding the whole thing quite hysterical. Loki smiles at me, watching me giggle, and nudges his head against my temple. “Beautiful,” he says, simply.

Loki then rests back on his heels, kneeling beside me on my right. Both men are topless, however wearing soft cotton black pajama bottoms. I can see Loki’s hard length pushing against the fabric, straining up, almost resting against the top of his thigh.

The copy nuzzles his face gently along my thigh, towards my crotch, and plants a gentle kiss on my mound. He then presses his body along my side, his hardened length brushing against my calf. I sigh and stroke his hair, whilst Loki brings his lips to mine and gently licks my top lip with the tip of his tongue.

“You do realise that right now, I’m holding you tight against my body, your smooth leg pressing gently next to my length, while you stroke me, and at the same time your sweet breath brushes next to my lips as you gaze in my eyes.” I shudder, stroking the copy’s head knowing that Loki will feel it, and raise my other hand to stroke Loki’s hair. I playfully ruffle Loki’s hair and smirk.

“I feel like i’m completely surrounded by you.” He confesses, and presses his forehead to mine, his green eyes gazing deep at me.

“Keep stroking him,” Loki whispers, his eyes briefly glancing to the copy, and I watch as the copy shifts his face across my body towards Loki’s crotch. I let my fingertip trail down the copy’s nose, then across his cheekbone, causing him to look up at me with those deep green eyes. My core clenches, and I look back to Loki, who gives me a shy smile.

Two Loki’s. Heaven help me.

“My Queen…,” Loki began, biting his lip. “Undress me?”

My heart skips a beat, and with hungry fingers I grip the waistband of his bottoms, sliding them down his slender hips and thighs. His erection bobs proudly out, almost at eye level with the copy, who smiles.

“Loki, you are so naughty,” I find myself muttering, as my eyes dart from his length to the Loki copy sprawled across my lap.

Loki leans in a little bit, almost shyly, his gaze resting on me. “I… would you… please touch me,” I smile at his sweetness, begin to gently stroke his smooth skin with the back of my hand. I can’t believe how soft his foreskin is, how gentle. Loki’s eyes flutter closed, then in a haze open again, and he begins to push gently into my touch. I let my fingers curl around his length, my fingers nearly reaching all the way around his girth, and I start to stroke him gently, enjoying feeling his warmth and weight in my hand.

The copy watches, rapt. With my other hand I pet him, almost feeling sorry for him to be left out.

Loki’s lips twitch in a smile, and he gazes at me, awaiting the go-ahead from me for him to edge himself into the copy’s mouth.

I don’t know. I just don’t know. Part of me hungrily wants to take Loki in my own mouth, yet curiosity nags at me.

The copy lowers his gaze back to Loki’s penis which strains and lengthens in front of him, and the copy shifts forward to take Loki’s tip in his lips, whilst I continue to pump at Loki.

Both the copy and Loki exhale a guttural moan.

I gasp as i watch the Loki copy lick and suckle at my Loki. My brain is on fire, frazzled, and all I can do is continue stroking Loki into the copy’s mouth.

The copy begins to slide his lips further down Loki’s length, and I move my hand away, to watch him take Loki fully in his mouth. Loki throws his head back, growling slightly, and begins shifting his hips against the copy’s mouth.

Loki flicks his wrist and I find my arms pinned down at my sides by an invisible pressure - it doesn’t hurt, but I can’t lift my hands. I shoot a glare at Loki and he cocks his head, running his lip over his top lip. “Just watch…,” he murmurs.

I struggle at my invisible bonds, delirious. Before me, I watch Loki gasp as the copy runs his tongue along the base of Loki’s shaft. Loki rests his gaze on me, his mouth slightly open, enjoying watching me thrash a little. “Love…,” he whispers, “don’t look away. Let me turn you on.”

The Loki copy sucks and slides, his black hair brushing across Loki’s stomach, and I begin to try shifting my legs and hips in exasperation. I feel that same invisible force pin my ankles down onto the mattress.

“You’re not playing fair,” I say breathlessly.

Loki leans over to kiss me deeply. He moans into my mouth, making me moan in response, and with my eyes closed I hear the sound of the copy’s wet mouth slipping over Loki’s length. I am ecstatically horny right now.

Loki pulls out of the kiss, and his eyes rove hungrily across my face, over my hardened nipples, and down to his doppelganger mouthing his penis. He shifts back, pulling out of his mouth, and the copy kneels up.

The copy then edges towards me, and gently cups my cheek in his palm, moving in to kiss me. He tastes of Loki, and I welcome his warm tongue as it slides into my mouth, teasing my tongue with his tip. I then feel Loki nuzzle his nose across my cheek, and his lips kiss at the side of my mouth. I groan into the copy’s mouth, as I begin to feel Loki’s tongue probe, joining the copy’s tongue inside my mouth. Together they stroke my tongue, covering and sliding across me, and i feel my body crumple slightly with pleasure. I feel strong arms wrap around me to help keep me upright. A hand holds my left shoulder, a hand firmly holds my right upper arm, an arm wraps around the back of my waist, and another hand trails delicately up and down my torso.

I find myself gasping and panting in between their mouths, and they pull back to let me take in more air. I open my eyes and gaze at these two beautiful men holding me in their arms. Well, this one beautiful man, and his mirror image. They both look at me with love and wonder, almost checking to see if I am okay. I blush.

The bonds at my ankles disappear, and I shift my legs slightly. My hands are still, however, bound to my sides.

“Was that too much?” his brow knits together in concern, and he strokes my nose with the tip of his finger.

“Loki…,” I pant, “please just …. I want to feel you.”

He leans in to kiss me softly on the cheek. “Do you feel this?” he murmurs against my skin, making me moan.

Fingers brush across my shoulders, and I feel warm mouths at my collarbones, tongues sliding across them. “Do you feel this?” Loki peeks up at me, while the copy continues lapping at my collarbone.

I nod and garble a stilted 'yes’.

Fingertips graze at the side of my breasts, and I gulp down air. I let my head tilt back, my chest straining forward into their touch.

“I am going to tease, and nip, and suck, and graze, and stroke at your nipples until you come.” Loki’s mouth moves against the underside of my breast.

I then feel something cool at my bud. I look down and see Loki dribbling water from his mouth onto my breast. It trickles down my curves.

The copy holds a small cup next to him. I shudder a little at the temperature, and Loki looks up at me, his eyebrows raised. “Is it too cold?”

I shake my head forcefully and smile, and he happily lowers his mouth to wrap his lips around my hardened nipple.

At my other breast, my nipple peaks, and the copy crawls over, lowering his mouth to my nipple. He blows gently, making me shiver, then starts to lap at me.

My chest heaves, pushing up into their mouths, watching as their thick, flexible tongues tease and coax at my nipples. Each stroke goes directly to my core. i let my fingers lazily glide through their soft hair, momentarily forgetting which one is my Loki and which is the copy. Lower down, I can feel both their hard lengths gently push next to my thighs. I want to reach down and stroke them both.

“Loki…,” I breathe, my hips undulating, wanting. The copy disappears, and Loki looks up at me, his eyes deep and loving, his lips still suckling at my nipple. His fingers slightly tug at my other nipple.

“I need to come soon,” I whine.

Loki smirks.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki squeezes my hips with his palms, and starts to lower his head, trailing kisses down my torso. His mouth finds my crotch, and he begins to lave at my folds, teasing them open, his tongue curling to glide by my clit. My body jerks, and i paw at the sheet either side of my waist.

“You are breathtaking,” he whispers against my entrance, his breath making me throb down there.

“Please, Loki…” I stammer, and feel him pulse the tip of his tongue at my entrance.

“Delicious…,” he murmurs, and he grips my ankles with his hands, gently sliding me down towards the edge of the bed, until my ass is resting on the very edge. Loki kneels on the floor between my legs, and continues to pulse his tongue into me, this time edging a little deeper, a little deeper, curling his tongue to flicker against my g spot. I clench and hiss an expletive.

He pulls his tongue out, straightens, and kneels into me, his length resting between his lower abdomen and my crotch.

He gazes softly down at me, his eyes slowly roving over my body, while his fingertips skim along my stomach, making me shiver a little.

“Please, Loki,” I repeat, wanting to sit up and pull him into me. He shifts so that the tip of his length nudges gently between my folds, and begins to stroke me, from my entrance up to my clit, back and forth, with his smooth rounded head. “Please..,” I garble, trying to press him into me.

He holds my hips still, as he continues teasing me with his thick warm tip. His eyes remain fixed on my face, gentle yet also serious.

“I feel honoured to be your husband,” he says quietly, slipping his now wet penis smoothly along my sex.

He peeks at me through his eyelashes. “I feel blessed to touch you,” he whispers, circling my hip bones with his thumbs.

“Loki…,” I say softly, and I want to hug him, yet his tip nestling into me makes me want to ride him.

“Every stroke is for you, my Queen,” his voice falters a little, and his eyes moisten.

“When I enter you, I hope you feel me worshiping you…”

His green eyes look imploringly at me. My chest heaves, and I want to scream. With love.

Wordlessly, sweetly, he slowly nestles inside me shallowly, his tip exploring me, pressing gently against my walls, circling his hips. He presses my hips down firmer, and slowly eases out of me, stroking against me.

He then leans over, propping himself up on his elbows either side of my face, and kisses me as he sinks down into me fully. I moan into his mouth, and wrap my legs around his waist. He slow-fucks me, stroking my hair and planting butterfly kisses on my cheekbones, along my jaw, at the corner of my mouth. I moan his name softly over and over.

He pulls me closer to him and swiftly rolls us over together so I am on top of him, as he still moves inside of me slowly, exploring me. I gaze down at him and whisper his name, as he gazes up at me, looking breathtakingly beautiful with his raven hair softly framing his angular face.

“Come closer,” he whispers, and presses his warm palms on my back so my torso rests on his. We are intertwined, legs wrapped between each others, arms holding tightly in an embrace, while our hips continue to rhythmically snake next to each other.

I listen to Loki making tiny gasps at my ear, then he whispers a sigh.

I feel another warm mouth breathe close to my other ear, and Loki’s copy sighs happily. “Would you like me to sing you a lullaby while we make love?” he whispers gently, and nuzzles my ear with his nose.

All the while, Loki is softly moaning in my other ear, as I continue to slide over his length.

“Yes,” i manage to blurt out, and the copy begins humming sweetly to me. His voice is low and soothing, almost like he’s stroking my soul.

“You are my home,” Loki says softly, with wonder, at my ear. I gasp at the sound of his voice and the copy’s lullaby surrounding me.

Loki trails his fingertips up and down my sides, making me tremble, as another pair of hands trace reverently down my back.

I squeeze Loki tightly in our embrace, and moan softly, my heart aching to burst. “Loki…” I murmur, and nuzzle his cheek.

I feel warm breath at both my ears, and the sound of disjointed little huffs and growls.

“I love you,” they both whisper.

I writhe on Loki’s exquisite penis, and feel the copy skim his fingertips over my buttocks. Loki continues to hold me tightly to his body, quietly moaning my name into my ear, his fingertips stroking feather-light along the back of my neck.

The copy holds my buttocks in his warm large palms, and presses down slightly, making me sit up a little more onto Loki.

I then feel feel something smooth and slippery nudge against my back entrance.

“Oh god no..,” I moan, and look over my shoulder to see his identical copy lining himself up against me. I feel his length slip up and down between my cheeks, moistening me there.

I turn back to gaze at my Loki underneath me, whose expression is playful. He strokes my cheek with his fingertips and raises his head a little to kiss me chastely on the lips. “Surprise,” he murmurs, his lips softly skimming back and forth over mine, and I feel the copy begin to enter me from behind, while Loki continues to gently pulsate inside of me.

My core clenches, muscles gripping Loki’s length and the copy retracts from me. Loki tugs softly at a strand of my hair.

“Did i hurt you?” his gaze is gentle, and he stops moving.

“No not at all,” I rasp, “it was just so good…,”

Loki chuckles at this, and I soon feel the gentle nudging at my back entrance again while Loki pushes a little deeper into me with his thick member.

Loki pulls me in for another kiss, and I feel a full, slick, round mound glide gently into my ass, pushing slightly against Loki’s penis buried inside of me. I cry out into Loki’s mouth, and feel them slide past eachother, inside of me, one pulling out while the other slips deeper inside.

Loki rolls his head back, exposing his throat, and he reaches his arms up to push against the headboard. I watch his torso wind and pulse below me, as I clench and relax on the two lengths inside of me.

Loki sits up a little, fire in his eyes, bringing his face closer to mine. 

“I can feel… every.. part of you,” he mouths against my lips.

An arm reaches around my waist and gentle fingers tease my folds open, to expose my clit. I hear my name murmured over and over, from the man below me and the man behind me, almost in prayer.

A tongue slowly circles my clit, and there is a third Loki, on the side of the bed, his head bent to lave at me. The tongue at my clit flickers softly and rapidly, and I can feel both Loki and the other copy’s firm tips nudging against eachother inside me, only separated by my sensitive vaginal wall.

And with that, I am undone.

My back arches and I rise up, sitting fully down onto Loki’s length, whilst the copy gently pulses shallowly at my rear, before slipping out and disappearing. The third Loki presses the tip of his tongue lightly at my clit to hold pressure on it while I come. He then kisses my bundle of nerves, then disappears too.

I ride out the orgasm, everything a seemingly blinding white light, losing all control.

Loki then sits up, leaning back on his arms to support himself, and pulses into me in short bursts, coming soon after. He remains deep within me for a moment, savouring me.

Our breaths return to normal, and we snuggle under the bed cover. I hug Loki tightly, pressing my face to his chest, and kiss his skin gently.  
He wraps his arms around me, and strokes the top of my arm absentmindedly.

“Are you okay?” he whispers. I nod and make a barely audible ‘yes’.

He chuckles and kisses the top of my head.

“Am I a good boy?” he asks innocently.

“Mmmfffph,” i groan, and raise myself up so I can look down at him as he lies beneath me. A butter-wouldn’t-melt-in-his-mouth expression plays on his face.

I can’t help but laugh.

He grins boyishly up at me. “Happy Anniversary,” he bites his lower lip and blinks. “I love you.”


End file.
